Rubellus
|row2 = |row3 = 672|raritycolor = nature|Prev = |AddlInfo = |Next = }}Rubellus was the king of a Mushroom Kingdom, but after one of his subjects tried to betray him, he became paranoid and ate them all as a punishment. Now Rubellus is alone and insane, but withing, he's got the physical power of his entire dead kingdom, and he'll prove he's still the King. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |role = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h}} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 90|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = before damage: after damage: 100% chance of killing self|Default1 Name = Cannibal|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 20|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = The Glutton|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Amanita Cokeri|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 90|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 0|Group1a Text = 50% chance|Group1b Name = Bleeding Tooth|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Accuracy = 90|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 0|Group1b Text = 50% chance|Group1c Name = Shiitake|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 100|Group1c Cooldown = 1|Group1c Stamina = 21|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Amanita Citrina|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 45|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 22|Group2a Text = all enemies: |Group2b Name = Peckii|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 45|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 1|Group2b Stamina = 22|Group2b Text = all enemies: |Group2c Name = Turkey Tail|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 100|Group2c Cooldown = 3|Group2c Stamina = 20|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Amanita Aprica|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 25|Group3a Accuracy = 90|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 22|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Hydnellum|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 23|Group3b Text = all enemies: |Group3c Name = Chaga|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 100|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 25|Group3c Text = |Group4a Name = Lion's Mane|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 0|Group4a Accuracy = 100|Group4a Cooldown = 2|Group4a Stamina = 26|Group4a Text = |Group4b Name = Lingzhi|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 0|Group4b Accuracy = 100|Group4b Cooldown = 3|Group4b Stamina = 25|Group4b Text = |Group4c Name = Angel Destroyer|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 35|Group4c Accuracy = 90|Group4c Cooldown = 3|Group4c Stamina = 25|Group4c Text = |Group4d Name = Death Cap|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 55|Group4d Accuracy = 95|Group4d Cooldown = 3|Group4d Stamina = 29|Group4d Text = |Group4d Warmup = 1}} Trivia *Skills reference various genus and names of mushrooms: **Amanita Cokeri **Bleeding Tooth, also known as Hydnellum peckii **Shiitake **Amanita Citrina **Turkey Tail **Amanita Aprica **Hydnellum **Chaga **Lion's Mane **Lingzhi **Angel Destroyer **Death Cap Category:Legendary Nature